


The Big Night

by actuallyjessemccree



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Date Night, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, maybe I'll get better at tagging one day, or whoever made her Happen, satya is the most beautiful woman ever created, thanks jeff kaplan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 15:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actuallyjessemccree/pseuds/actuallyjessemccree
Summary: Satya is nervous before a big event, but you can always manage to calm her nerves.





	The Big Night

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is really short because I didn't really have a direction to go with it? But if it goes well in the end I might make a second chapter about the night or returning home or something. We'll see :)

“Satya, are you ready to go?” your voice booms down the hall. You haven’t seen her since she said she was going to get ready, but that was over an hour ago. It usually never takes her this long to get prepared for your dates.   
Suddenly, she steps out of the bedroom doorway, and you’re dumbstruck. She is beautiful. She is dressed in a long teal gown that stops just at her ankles; her hair is up in a fluffy bun, with some strands set neatly aside to frame her face. She is wearing gold strap heels and matching gold accessories like a chain necklace, bangles, and matching earrings. She looks stunning now more than ever, but her face shows through to her nerves.   
“What’s wrong?” you ask, stepping forward to place your hand on her shoulder in reassurance. She leans into the touch subconsciously.   
“I’m nervous about the event. It is very important, as you know, but I’m scared I won’t be enough for them.” Her eyes drift downward as she speaks, finding a place just behind you on the floor to concentrate on.   
“You’ll be more than enough,” you whisper as you get closer, closing the small gap between each other, “I promise. You’re extraordinary and fantastic at your work. No one is better suited for the spotlight than you.”   
She finally adjusts her gaze to you, the nerves eased from her expression. She focuses on your lips and goes in for a small peck; you taste the cherry balm she used and feel your face flush in embarrassment.   
“Thank you,” she mouths, the words lost somewhere along the way coming out. You gently grab her hand and mouth a return.   
“You’re welcome, my love,” are the words that don’t reach her ears but are found by her eyes. She smiles with tenderness as she walks you out the door of your small home.


End file.
